Le Seul Avec un Masque
by Balenthina
Summary: TRADUCTION: Gordon se leva et regarda. Pas les corps inconscients que les fuyards avaient laissé derrière eux, mais le visage que le masque de Batman aurait dû couvrir. Comment le Chevalier Noir de Gotham pouvait être cet homme?


**Note:** Ceci est une traduction de l'auteur **KrisEleven** qui m'a autorisé à utiliser son histoire. Je sais cela fait très, très et encore très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais les temps sont durs et l'envie de traduire n'est pas souvent là... Je présente donc mes excuses à qui veut bien les prendre!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à **DC** et l'histoire est de** KrisEleven**. Merci à ma Beta **Lilyannenora** !

**Résumé :** Gordon se leva et regarda. Pas les corps inconscients que les fuyards avaient laissé derrière eux, mais le visage que le masque de Batman aurait dû couvrir. Comment le Chevalier Noir de Gotham pouvait être cet homme?

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Le Seul Avec un Masque**

**(The Only One in a Mask)**

Il y avait une forte concentration inscrite sur son visage quand il se saisit du pistolet et tira le bras de l'homme qui le tenait avant de lui envoyer son genou dans le ventre en pivotant puis un coups de pied dans la cuisse droite. A cela suivit une droite en pleine face et il se tourna encore. L'homme était maintenant inconscient, mais Wayne le poussa quand même contre l'homme derrière lui et ils chutèrent tous deux au sol. Deux autres hommes se précipitèrent sur lui - ce n'était pas un film, où les méchants venaient un par un - mais Wayne était prêt. Il esquiva et laissa son élan lui conférer plus d'équilibre, un coup rapide à la gorge et un coude dans la chaire tendre du rein terrassèrent l'un des attaquants avant que l'autre ait eu le temps de se retourner et de continuer sa charge. Ses pieds furent balayés quand Wayne esquiva de nouveau et il atterrit durement sur le dos en gémissant.

Deux des hommes se relevèrent et reculèrent, lentement. Wayne avait ramassé le pistolet. Avec un léger mouvement de l'arme, Wayne fit fuir les voyous qui avaient imaginé que parce que le commissaire semblait être seul cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas protégé; mais pas même Gordon aurait pu imaginer que _ce_ citoyen allait interférer et l'aider quand tout semblait être la fin pour lui dans une ruelle de Gotham.

Gordon s'avança et pris le pistolet de la main de Wayne. Il avait le sien dans l'autre main - il avait tout juste réussi à le dégainer et à revenir sur ses pieds avant que le combat soit terminé - et il leva son regard. Pas vers les corps inconscients que les fuyards avaient laissé derrière eux, mais vers le visage que le masque de Batman aurait dû couvrir.

Comment le Chevalier Noir de Gotham pouvait être _cet_ homme?

Gordon avait mis sa vie entre les mains de Batman - avait mis la ville dans les mains de Batman - et Batman s'avère être _cet_ homme? Il ne ferait pas confiance à Bruce Wayne pour s'occuper d'une plante en pot.

Une plante en pot en plastique.

L'homme qui se baladait avec une femme différente à son bras chaque semaine, sinon trois ou quatre, ou une compagnie de ballet entière. L'homme qui a brûlé sa maison dans un accès de colère étant ivre et qui a écrasé sa voiture dans un convoi de la police en essayant de faire de la lumière, qui achetait tout ce qu'il voulait sur une impulsivité enfantine et qui, publiquement, avait fait des choses complètements folles qui étaient retranscrites dans chaque numéro hebdomadaire des journaux.

L'homme qui avait, par Dieu sait quel moyen, percuté un convoi de police et prétendait qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Dont la maison avait mystérieusement brûlé quelques heures avant que la ville soit attaquée et que Batman la sauve. Qui était «caché» dans sa salle de panique alors que Batman sauvait la vie de ses convives. L'homme qui, étant _enfant_, était resté assis pendant trois heures dans une ruelle avec ses parents morts avant qu'il ne soit retrouvé par un gardien et que la police ne soit appelée. L'homme qui avait disparu pendant dix ans sans laisser de trace et sans avoir une seule fois utilisé son compte bancaire.

Comment avait-il survécu? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais demandé?

Parce que, bien sûr, il se promenait avec une femme différente à son bras chaque semaine et qu'il rendait ses frasques aussi public que possible. Parce qu'il savait comment amener les gens à voir une autre personne en lui; être exactement ce qu'ils pensent que vous êtes censé être. Ils ne vont pas regarder plus près. Ils sont trop occupés à avoir _raison_.

Bruce Wayne se tourna vers le commissaire. Gordon se retourna et lui fit face.

"C'est une bonne chose de Batman soit arrivé ici quand il le fait", déclara Gordon. "J'aurais trop été occupé à montrer à cet idiot de Wayne la façon d'appréhender les malfaiteurs, après tout. Wayne ne m'écoute pas, bien sûr, et quitterait cet endroit à l'inverse du règlement. Il serait sûrement parti pour boire un verre avec un couple de mannequins, sans aucun doute pour atténuer le choc. "

"Sans doute", admis Batman.

Les sirènes se rapprochaient, le rapide message radio que Gordon entendait parlait de son agression... Cela aurait fait trop tard pour le sauver s'il n'avait pas un ami dans l'ombre.

"Vous aurez à -" Gordon se tourna, mais Bruce Wayne avait disparu.

"Typique." Gordon secoua la tête et sourit.

Plus tard, Gordon verrait Bruce Wayne à un gala auquel il aurait été forcé d'assister. Wayne lui aurait serré la main puis aurait eu une conversation avec exactement le même désintérêt total qu'il avait toujours montré au par avant, puis s'éloignerait pour parler avec quelqu'un de plus important.

Gordon essaya de ne pas regarder le milliardaire avec plus d'intérêt qu'il n'avait eu par le passé, mais c'était difficile de ne pas le faire quand Wayne était le seul dans la salle à porter un masque.


End file.
